1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of chlorine and sodium sulphate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,254,014 (filed Nov. 21, 1939); 2,276,079 (filed July 29, 1939) and 2,445,117 (filed Dec. 23, 1939) are disclosed processes, whereby chlorine and sodium sulphate are produced. A disadvantage of the processes is that the chlorine produced is contaminated with sulphur dioxide, generally in equimolar amounts as can be easily seen from the reaction equations.